Contactor thermal management is a significant challenge for new generation power distribution panels. In addition, significant cost, weight and volume are design considerations of internal bus bars. Contactor mounting using posts may result in a bolted joint connect between a bus bar and post and between a contactor and the post. Bolted joint connections above 150° C. (302° Fahrenheit) are not desirable.